


Communication

by yaboiCelsius



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: American Sign Language, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mute Merlin (Merlin), Muteness, POV Alternating, Sign Language, So Married, Swearing, but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboiCelsius/pseuds/yaboiCelsius
Summary: A gay, mute, wizard walks into Camelot and becomes the manservant of Prince Arthur."I love you" signs the manservant.
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 390





	1. The boys meet

When he was born, he didn’t cry. Doctors were worried, his mother heartbroken, and Gaius had travelled to the small town village to look at him. 

It didn’t matter. He wouldn’t even squeak. 

His mother had held her breath when he opened his mouth and formed letters. No sound left his lips until he was four. And even then, it was little huffs and puffs and nothing else. Gaius came down South again when he was six, and looked him over. Merlin still remembers the cold metal instrument he used to look in his throat. Eventually, he gave him a pat on the head and told him he was a good lad. 

His mother didn’t realise he was awake, and hiding in a dark corner to listen to them that night. 

“Vocal paralysis” Gaius had said. 

“He’ll never speak in his life.” 

His mother burst into tears, and Merlin went back to his bed, the wooden floor cold under his feet. He cried himself to sleep for a week. 

His mother loved him still. She learned a language where you could speak with your hands. She taught him everything he knew. For his tenth birthday, he got a chalkboard. Small, and with a white chalk. It fit in his bag, and could be flipped open to write in. 

It was the best present he had ever had. 

Not long after, his mother discovered his magic. He had learned himself how to make letters appear on the board in chalk, without having to write. It was faster that way. 

His mother warned him to never show anyone his magic. The worst place to use magic was Camelot. Especially inside the city walls. The guards would throw you in the dungeons, no conviction, and then you would be burned at the stake. 

So when his mother told him he was going to travel to Camelot on his birthday, he couldn’t help but stare at her like she had gone insane. 

“It’ll be good for you. Gaius will teach you how to handle your magic, and he is also getting older. He could use a helping hand like yourself.” 

“But what about the law? The guards?” Merlin signed quickly, accidentally dropping his spoon in the ‘soup’ his mother had scraped together. 

“Gaius will teach you that, too. You can’t live here with me forever.” His mother looked down, and refused to meet his eyes. 

“I can’t take care of you properly, and you need a place to learn.” She sighed. 

“Gaius offers that.” Merlin nodded. He carefully fished his spoon out of the bowl and wiped his hand on his pants. 

And now, he was in Camelot. He is in trouble though. Only Gaius knows his sign language, and his hands hurt at the end of the day from writing as fast as he can to get a word in with his new boss, the fucking prince of Camelot for some reason. 

The same prince whose father burns every piece of magic he comes across at the stake. 

Fucking great. 

What also doesn’t help is that the prince is handsome. As in, probably too much for him to handle. And yes, he is an asshole...but he can be nice. Merlin has seen some of his softer sides now, and even though messing with Arthur is fun, he feels strongly for him. 

What could possibly go wrong? 

-Arthur- 

Merlin is a weird guy, he knows that much. He doesn’t speak, and communicates with Gaius in this weird hand thing they have going on. 

But he is also...refreshingly unconventional. 

He doesn’t treat him like royalty. Which yes, he should because Arthur  _ is _ royalty goddamn it! But it is also nice. It’s like having a friend, or at least what Arthur thinks having a friend is like. 

But he does things sometimes. Not just as in, physical, but he does things  _ to _ Arthur. 

He makes him feel weird, light and yet so heavy. Not that he’d ever tell him that. Maybe because he doesn’t want that feeling to leave, and maybe because he thinks he might love him just a little bit. 

It’s been almost a year since Merlin became his manservant, and he still communicates through that stupid little chalkboard he carries pretty much everywhere. 

Not for a lack of trying on Merlin’s part though. Because Merlin seems to be trying to talk to him with that weird hand thing. 

The symbol he has seen him do that most is with his pinky up, as well has his index finger and thumb out. He has been meaning to learning what that means, but considering Merlin seems to do it randomly it is probably a phrase like “Hello” or “how are you” or “clotpole” 

Actually, it might be clotpole, because Merlin seems to be making it when Arthur shows certain sides of him or asks him to do things for him. 

But it doesn’t make sense for Merlin to call him a clotpole for being polite? 

Another signal he has seen him do a lot is one where he first points at Arthur, and then he holds his index and middle finger to his chin, thumb out, and then quickly swipes down and forms a fist with his thumb out. 

Those signs are the reason he is on his way to Gaius, hoping to find a book about the language they use to communicate. 

When he knocks on the door, there is no answer at first. He ten opens the door, to find Gaius bent over a concoction boiling on a low fire in the firepit half hidden behind some books. 

“Gaius!” The old man shocks, and narrowly misses the ridge over the fireplace with his head. 

“Yes Sire?” 

“Do you have any books on the hand thing you and Merlin use?” 

“Do you mean sign language, Sire?” One eyebrow shot up. 

“Yes. I want to learn it.” Both eyebrows are now a good way above the usual spot. 

“May i inquire as to why?” Arthur sighs, now he has to tell Gaius that he likes Merlin. 

“Merlin has been trying to communicate with me that way, I wish to learn the basics.”  Gaius either doesn’t notice the small waver in his voice indicating that he is not telling the full truth, or he pretends not to. Either way, Arthur is grateful. 

Gaius gives him a thick book with little pictures in it, and under that the translation of the letter, or the word, Arthur was even able to find some phrases! 

After Merlin helps him out of his armour, he orders him to leave him alone for the rest of the day. Merlin seems more than happy to oblige, and leaves Arthur to entertain himself.  He climbs on his bed, and drags the book from under his bed, sitting cross legged and slowly turning the pages, looking for the movements Merlin had used. 

Nothing in A, he thought he found the word in B, but the dictionary said that the thumb had to be in the fist, Merlin's had pointed out.  Then, he got to C. He almost missed it, but he found the exact sign Merlin had used. 

Cute. It was printed in thick letters at the bottom of the page. Merlin had called him cute. 

Was he trying to insult him? Arthur is not non-threatening! He is a skilled warrior, and Merlin should know. He had been at the receiving end of many blows during training. 

Agitated, Arthur went looking for the other symbol he had seen Merlin do. Middle two fingers down, thumb out. 

After going through all the words, he hadn’t found it. Turning the page for a new chapter, he reasoned it would have to be a phrase, and low and behold, there it was. 

“I love you.” 

Merlin tells Arthur he loves him. On a nearly daily basis. 

He doesn’t notice he is crying with joy until he tastes something salty. Tears from his eyes seep into his smile, and he keeps grinning like an idiot. 

His hands shake as he folds his middle two fingers down, and points his thumb out. 

Merlin knows he doesn’t know the language. So he confessed to Arthur that way. 

A single happy tear drops onto the paper. He carefully wipes it off, and puts the book aside. He rests his head on the back of his bed. Now what? He loves Merlin and Merlin loves him, but he cannot confess to that without it spreading like wildfire through the castle, and soon everyone in Camelot would know. 

He picks up the book again, feverishly flipping through the pages until he finds what he is looking for. He has to do this, for Merlin, for him, for them. 

-Merlin- 

For months it has been the same routine. After training, Arthur shoos him away, and sometimes gives him a job to do, and locks himself in his room until Merlin knocks on his door with dinner. The first few times, he had been confused, but now it;s become part of life in Camelot. What’s different tonight is that Arthur is going to dine with a potential suitor, a princess visiting from the West. He has already forgotten her name, not that it matters. Most royalty don't care about the servants. Arthur seems to care though. At least about Merlin. The princess and Arthur are sitting on opposite ends of the table. She beckons Merlin for more wine, and shoos him away when the cup is filled. Merlin goes to stand behind the chair, trying to maintain his composure. He needs to vent. Needs to get it out there. He holds the carafe in one hand, making a very familiar sign with his other. 

“I love you.” 

He looks at Arthur when he signs it, and to his surprise, Arthur’s head shoots up the moment his hand moves. He sees it. Doesn’t matter. Nothing matters. He locks eyes with his him. 

“I know, I love you too.” Arthur signs back. 

Merlin drops the carafe of wine, and it makes a loud clang against the floor. 

Everything is a mush, he only notices Arthur, quickly but politely escorting the princess out the door, and he hears something along the lines of ‘must discontinue our dinner’ before Arthur is at him. He picks up the now half empty wine carafe, and sets it on the table. 

“What am i going to do with you?” He says, but it is spoken with no venom, and a soft smile. 

Before he knows it, Merlin signs; “You could kiss me.” 

And Arthur does just that. 

  
  



	2. the boys go a-schemin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so people looooved the story a lot more than I thought they would, so as per popular request: a second chapter!  
> I wasn't sure what to make when it comes to the plot, but I think I figured it out?  
> Enjoy, and stay safe out there!

-Merlin-

After the confession, things had changed. For the better, in Merlin’s opinion. 

Arthur hadn’t met with a princess in months, and even though his father was beginning to question it, Arthur had made up an excuse that he wanted to focus on his training and his knights. Speaking of which, Lancelot had found out their secret, he’d sworn not to tell anyone, but still needed to be taught a lesson for not knocking on Merlin’s door. 

Which is why Arthur and Merlin are currently in the armory. 

Gwen would be here tomorrow -picking up a pile of armour and swords that needed some repairing- and bring them to her father. So what better way to teach him a lesson about privacy than plant a fake poem for Gwen between Lancelot’s stuff. 

Arthur had written a poem, he considered himself quite the artist, and Merlin had bundled the poem with some flowers around Lancelot’s dagger, which needed fixing.

They were just about to leave when they heard someone wearing heavy boots approach the door. A familiar hand pulled merlin into the shadows, and they both kept as quiet as possible when Lancelot walked into the treasury. He looked around, and luckily did not notice them. 

“Is anybody in here?” Arthur drew in a breath, but Merlin clasped his hand in front of his mouth, and found out that Arthur can look very offended indeed. 

Lancelot left when he heard no answer, and when they heard the soft clink of keys, they both realised that he’d locked the door behind him. 

Merlin let go of Arthur, who dramatically drew in a breath. 

“Merlin, you dollophead, what was that for?” 

“Would you rather he found out about our prank?” Merlin signed back. Arthur may have been a prince, but not a very bright one at moments. When it came to keeping secrets, Merlin was the expert between the two of them. 

“Fine, but now what?” Arthur crossed his arms like he had made a point. “We’re stuck if you haven't noticed that yet.” Merlin just rolled his eyes in the most dramatic way he could. 

He tiptoed over to the door, carefully listening for a breath to indicate that Lancelot was waiting outside. 

Nothing. 

He closed his eyes, and very carefully concentrated on the lock. Suddenly, he was ripped from his concentration by a pair of eyes. He looked behind him to see Arthur standing behind him, peeking over his shoulder. 

“What.” He signed. 

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked. 

“Getting us out of here if you would leave me alone.” He signed back, irritation burning in his eyes. Arthur gasped dramatically.

“You don’t love me! Merlin, how could you lie to me like this?” He grasped his chest, and sunk to his knees. “You’ve broken my heart! My love, how could you?” A sigh escaped Merlin and he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. Arthur then grasped his shirt and pulled him down on top of him. A huff of air escaped Merlin, and his belly shook with silent laughter. 

“I love you.” Arthut whispered in his ear, it tickled a bit, and Merlin leaned back to sign to him. 

“I love you too.” Arthur had a blush on his cheeks, probably from making out. 

“Now will you let me get us out of here?” merlin continued. Arthur simply nodded in agreement. 

Merlin simply had to move his hand, and with a soft golden glow and a click, the door opened a crack. He turned to help Arthur off the floor, who was staring at him open-mouthed, slightly shaking. 

“Yo- You have magic?” his voice was shrill, whether it was out of fear or something else, Merlin could not hear. He nodded in response. 

“I wanted to tell you sooner…” His hands floated in the air as he was looking for the right words. “But I was scared.” He finished. his hands dropped to his sides, his shoulders felt heavy, and he didn’t dare look Arthur in the eyes, instead awkwardly shuffling his feet. 

Suddenly, his hands were being held, and lifted towards Arthur’s face, who kissed them both carefully, and then kept holding them softly. 

“Magic does not scare me. Once upon a time it did, but you are not evil, you are love, light and hope. If someone like you carries magic, then magic cannot be an evil thing.” He simply said. Merlin finally looked up, and saw himself reflected in Arthur’s eyes. Besides a reflection, there was something else there. Truth. And suddenly, a weight fell off his shoulders, and Merlin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He softly kissed his boyfriend again, and then pulled them both out of the room, closing and locking the door behind them. 

-Arthur- 

He’d been surprised to say the least. Scared, even, for a split second. But when he saw how small Merlin became, how unsure he was after trying to explain why he never said anything. Well, the only thing he could do was assure him, hold him and love him. After they both went to their own chambers, he found himself contemplating what he’d learned. in the moment itself, he said that magic didn’t scare him anymore, because it was Merlin. At the time, it was mostly meant to comfort Merlin, but as he stared into the darkness of his room, he thought it might be true. 

If Merlin had magic, then how can magic be bad? Of course, anything could be used for evil, Arthur reasoned. So the question was if magic was  _ inherently _ evil. No, he decided. 

Magic must be like a sword. When wielded in the hands of a good person, a useful tool and powerful weapon, but when it was used by a bad person, it would be equally as dangerous in their hands. 

He felt like he had lied to Merlin in the moment itself, but the more he thought about it, the more he felt assured of his words. 

After a while of pondering, he finally fell asleep into a wonderful dream, filled with magical butterflies and endless light. 

When Merlin woke him up the next morning, they headed to the armoury, as they wanted to catch Gwen reading the poem. The dagger was already gone, however. And the flowers combined with the poem were carefully laid next to Lancelot’s stuff. Arthur snatched it on his way out, and they headed to the training grounds outside. 

She’d obviously seen the poem, but maybe did not realise it was meant for her? No problem, Arthur had been thickheaded at first as well. They found Lancelot training some of the new recruits, something he was asked to do as Arthur ‘Had princely affairs to do’ like spying on his friends and trying to set them up. 

Together they hid behind a dummy and some simple training supplies, having a front row seat to the training. 

They needed a new plan. Merlin tapped him on his shoulder and began laying out some ideas. After some heated discussion they settled on the following plan: 

Step 1) Gwen had to be on the training ground, something they both agreed Merlin would take care of. 

Step 2) Get the trainees out of there, as their friends would never confess with strangers around. This responsibility fell on Arthur’s shoulders. 

And finally, step 3) Merlin would make Gwen trip with his magic when she came near Lancelot, and then he’d catch her. 

_ Genius.  _

What could possibly go wrong? 

-Merlin- 

He had no idea how Arthur was going to distract the trainees and get them out of there, but then again he kind of didn’t care, instead focusing on a way to get Gwen to the arena. 

Maybe he could just ask her to go? No that would be too obvious. Maybe he could say that there was a sword that needed to be picked up as well? No he could just carry it to her himself then. His mind drew a blank. Before he knew it he was standing in front of Gwen’s house, however, and it swung open in his face. 

“Merlin! I thought I heard someone.” Gwen smiled. “What can i help you with?” 

He flipped his chalkboard open, and his mind rushed to the first excuse. After a few seconds of writing, he showed it to her, and she read it out loud, deciphering his rushed scribbles. 

“Gaius...needs help...emergency at...training field?” She looked up at him and started a brisk walking pace before turning around. 

“Well don’t just stand there we need to hurry!” He nodded and they both sprinted through the town, she even lifted her skirt to run better. 

Until she came to an abrupt halt. Lancelot was júst walking out of the training ground, and looked very confused. His forehead scrunched even more into a frown when he spotted an out-of-breath Merlin and Gwen with a red face and loose hair. 

“Gwen?” He awkwardly wiped his hands on his pants, obviously wanting to help her catch her breath, but seeming unsure if he should. 

“Lancelot! Who is hurt?” Gwen stepped closer to him. 

“No one?” His gaze flickered between Merlin and Gwen. “What are you doing here?” He asked after a brief silence. 

“I thought someone was hurt, Merlin said so…” She turned around to look at him, and she seemed mad. Merlin didn’t hesitate to pull out his chalkboard and began scribbling again. 

“I’m sorry, I must have understood Gaius wrong, I'll ask him.” He gave them both some time to read it before walking away in the general direction of the castle, leaving a very confused Lancelot and Gwen behind. 

He quickly turned a corner, however, and rounded the back of the arena to see Arthur training the new wannabe knights. 

They were still only using dull blades, that were meant to only bruise them if they were hit by it. Because they cannot train if they are in pain and being cared for by Gaius, but a bit of extra stimuli to avoid a blade could not hurt. 

Merlin needed a way to get his attention...so he walked over to the training supplies. Surely a manservant rummaging around in stuff and making noise wouldn’t be weird? 

He pushed a dummy over, which made a clattering noise as it fell on top of a pile of targets. The noise drew the attention of everyone on the field, including Arthur luckily. He said something to the people training and walked over to him. 

“Where are they?” He whispered, with a smile on his face. 

“I think they are heading towards the market.” Merlin signed, and that was all he could say before he was pulled towards the open market, Arthur holding his hand and jogging ahead of him. 

it didn’t take long for them to catch up to the pair, who had started a conversation together and were strolling through the crowd. They shadowed them, hopefully not drawing too many looks because it’s not everyday you see the crown prince and his mute servant hiding behind a crate of apples. 

Gwen and Lancelot started walking towards a less crowded part of the market, and with a knowing glance, Merlin’s eyes started glowing. 

A box moved, and it just barely caught the top of Gwen’s foot, making her stumble. 

Out of undoubtedly the gentlemen's reflex, Lancelot caught her before she hit the ground. 

Merlin could make out that they spoke. Not what they said, but it didn’t matter to begin with, because they kissed, and he received a bump to the shoulder from Arthur. 

When he turned around to look at him, Arthur pulled him away from the market and into a shadowy nook, where he kissed him again. 

Kissing Arthur was slowly becoming one of his favourite activities, and somehow the adrenaline that came with the possibility of being seen was even more enticing. He eventually pulled apart and grinned at his love. They both took a second, and then started laughing like madmen, all the way back to the castle before catching their breath in Arthur’s room. They laid down on the bed, both looking up, when Arthur spoke. 

“Mer? Can you create things with your magic ?” He’d never used that name before, but Merlin was happy to oblige anyway. 

“Sometimes, some things, yes.” Merlin raised his hands while signing so Arthur could see. 

“Can you show me butterflies?” Arthur asked. He looked at Merlin, a pleading expression on his face. A warmth rose in him, and he just nodded, before waving his hands, and letting a glowing, golden butterfly appear. It landed on Arthur’s nose, he made a face at the touch, scrunching the butterfly’s landing platform and making it fly towards his hand. Much more careful this time, Arthur raised himself up and looked at the little magical insect. 

He seemed endlessly fascinated, his mouth hanging slightly open. Merlin just smiled, and created a few more. 

“Are they...alive?” he shook his head in response, it was just magic, simply and plain. Besides the snakes and that one dog, he hadn’t yet managed to make something else come alive yet. 

“They’re beautiful.” Arthur sighed. Merlin sat up on the bed as well, and laid his hand on top of Arthur’s. They smiled. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone left a comment, it would make my day, just so you know ; )

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, I only learned the word 'carafe' after writing this fic. Leave a comment and make my day! Love y'all and stay safe!


End file.
